littlebluetrain67s_thomas_friendship_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas to the Rescue
Thomas to the Rescue is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Thomas’ Friendship Tales. Plot A huge storm hits the Island of Sodor. Strong winds knock over the roof at Sodor Junction,smashing it into pieces. The next morning, Sir Topham Hatt gathers his engines and tells them that the station roof needs to be repaired. He informs them that he will be inspecting the damage and leaves Gordon in charge, much to James' dismay. Gordon then tells James to go and collect trees to be made into timber and Edward and Henry are told to go and collect the bricks. Thomas wants to help too, but Gordon states that he and Percy can stay in the Yard as they're too little to help. James and Henry agree with Gordon and tease Thomas saying that he isn't as strong as them and will only get into trouble. As James, Henry and Edward leave, Percy notices Thomas is upset. The blue engine says that he's sick of the big engines always teasing him about his size and wishes he was as big as them. Percy tells Thomas to take no notice of them and says he's fine just the way he is. Later, Henry and Edward are on their way home. Henry is feeling impatient and tries to go faster, but Edward tells him to slow down. Henry laughs and says not to worry, but changes his mind when he sees a fallen tree on the track ahead. The two engines try to put on their brakes, but their wheels slip on the wet rails and Henry crashes into the tree and comes off the line. Edward tries to go get help, but another tree falls behind them, trapping the two engines. Henry begins to panic, until Edward calms him down. Meanwhile, James is on his way back too, but the trucks are playing tricks on him and hold him back as they climb a hill. Then, the trucks push James down the hill, off the rails and crash into some rocks. James now finds himself dangling dangerously on a cliff. James is horrified and yells for help. Back at the station, Sir Topham Hatt recieves a message that James, Henry and Edward are missing. Thomas, concerned about his friends, bravely decides to go out and find them. He finds Henry and Edward, who explain what happened. Thomas goes for a crane, and Henry is soon back on the rails. Thomas leaves the two to manage alone and goes out to find James. He finds the red engine nearly about to fall off the cliff. Quickly, thinking, Thomas carefully couples up behind James' train and slowly pulls him to safety. James thanks Thomas for rescuing him and they along with Edward and Henry head for home. Sir Topham Hatt congratulates Thomas and tells him he's been Really Useful. Thomas is very proud of himself and quickly sets to work to mend the station. In no time at all, Sodor Junction's roof is mended and Thomas is given special decorations as a reward for his hard work. Thomas' friends all cheer for him, and learn that depsite his size, Thomas is just as useful as the big tender engines. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Rocky (not named; does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Scoop (cameo) * Roley (cameo) * Trix (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Junction * Ffarquhar Sheds * Brendam Docks Trivia * This episode is based on the LeapPad adaptation of the book “Thomas the Really Useful Engine.” * This marks the final time Edward is voiced by MainLineEngine112. * This marks the final time Gordon is voiced by Purple N2 Productions. Category:Season 1 Episodes